


The Lecture

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Dom/sub, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Kink, Light Bondage, One Shot Collection, One Shot to Complete Story, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru helps Kagome comprehend the rapture that can be found within the endless creative landscape of literature (Dokuga Awards: 2nd Quarter 2009 Nominee - Best Lemonfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for r0o's "Grand GutterMarble Challenge" on Dokuga.com. Challenges seem to immediately speak to the baser instincts of my muse. He's a naughty boy that I often lock in the closet. Well he broke out, stole my laptop, and wrote smut. It was supposed to be a one shot for the challenge, but quickly spiraled into a 4-part story. This story is all r0o's fault (bless her heart).
> 
> The story is Alternate Universe (AU), this time set in the feudal era, very loosely based on the time period after the appearance of the Bakusaiga and the final battle (so yeah, he has his arm back).
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

_**"It was dark..."** _

No, too cliche.

**_"The night was stormy..."_ **

Ugh, too overdone.

_**"Once upon a..."** _

"Oh dammit all! ARRGGH!"

Kagome was done. She'd had enough, thrown up her arms, and called the whole endeavor quits. The current Shikon priestess and part-time student resigned herself to failure. Yep, she going to fail Literature...again.

 _"Stupid language, with its stupid essays, and stupid punctuation!"_ she mentally fumed.

Over the school year she had struggled through math and the sciences but had somehow by the grace of the Gods managed to pass. Kagome never believed that the one class in which she was usually so proficient would be the only class in which she'd gain a failing grade. It was that new Literature teacher, it had to be. That smug and haughty prude who wouldn't accept her absence excuses and always seemed to call on her to answer a question at exactly the wrong time. That teacher obviously had it in for her personally, if her grades were anything to go by. The woman had covered her final exam paper in so much red ink that it looked like she'd sacrificed a chicken on it.

Kagome had looked up at the bulletin board in shock as the other students milled around her also looking for their grades. She had scored a whopping 30% out of 100 on her final. Summer school was rearing its ugly head and Kagome wanted nothing more than to throw a full blown tantrum in the middle of the hallway. Fortunately, the priestess made a grown-up decision and decided to peacefully address the teacher and air her grievances over the harshness of her grade. However, the woman wouldn't hear it. She said that Kagome's writings had no flow, no 'passion'. Passion!? Of course her stories had no passion, she was stuck jumping back and forth like a broken slinky between the present and the feudal era trying to save the world, all while juggling her emotional baggage for a half-dog demon with a necrophilia fetish! Passion. Kagome wanted to passionately ram that final exam paper down the woman's throat.

_"Ok calm Kagome...calm. Breathe in, out...in, out...there we go. This isn't so bad. At least she's giving me a chance to try and dodge summer school with this assignment."_

Perhaps it was the sagely understanding that the priestess had given the teacher as the woman voiced her disdain over her paper, or the calm logic of Kagome's counterarguments as to why the story did not make the grade, but no it must of been the fact that she fell to her knees blubbering in the woman's office. The teacher had agreed to let her take a re-test, but the paper needed to be twice as long and strictly based upon the subject in which the priestess seemed to know very little. Passion.

Kagome rubbed her temples. If she didn't ace this, then it would be off to summer school for her. She could just hear Inuyasha now, "What do you fucking mean you're not done with class!? For fuck's sake woman!" The distressed and mentally weary priestess grabbed her hair with both hands as she fought the urge not to scream.

"The half-breed searches for you," interrupted a cool clear baritone.

Kagome's head swiveled behind her to look face to face with Inuyasha's half-brother. No matter what good terms they were currently on, Sesshoumaru always seemed to put her mind into unease. It wasn't really fear. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't quite pinpoint, and never seemed to have the time to explore. The demon lord had recently decided that Kaede's village was the ideal place to leave his ward Rin as he wandered off to do...well whatever it is that demon lords do. Kagome figured he was hunting Naraku like the rest of them, but she could never tell with him. He always seemed to march to his own drummer.

The priestess noticed he wasn't wearing swords or armor, only that weirdo fur he liked to have hang off his shoulder. He seemed to be perfectly comfortable moving about the village without full battle regalia lately. Perhaps it was because he and Inuyasha now had an unspoken truce between them. Whatever it was, the demon lord had made himself quite at home in the village and with his half-brother's tight-knit little band.

"Oh. Hello Sesshoumaru. Uh, do me a favor and don't tell him where I am ok?" Kagome's eyes were pleading. "I really need to get this done and he'll only interrupt me the whole time."

The demon lord knew of the priestess's thirst for study. The half-mongrel always complained of it. Sesshoumaru blamed their great and terrible father for allowing the boy to grow up ignorant.

"What is the area of study?" he said patiently.

"Literature. I have to write a story in order to pass." The demon only looked at her expressionless and Kagome continued, "I have to write something...passionate." She frowned at the final word as thoughts of that miserable teacher filtered through her brain.

Sesshoumaru only blinked languidly and replied, "Indeed."

She looked up at him as he crossed his arms. Only Sesshoumaru could make such a simple gesture look threatening. However, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. They were allies, sort of.

The demon lord leaned back against a nearby tree and said, "And what do you know of passion priestess?"

"Uh, I don't know. As much as the next person I guess." Kagome saw him smirk. "What are you grinning at?" When he didn't answer immediately she became annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to get back to this. I-"

"You will fail," he interrupted.

"W-what?"

He quirked his head to the side and replied, "You know nothing of the subject matter, your efforts will be in vain."

The priestess rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you know everything there is about the subject?" In her mind she added, _"Oh yeah Lord Literature over there is going to have all the answers for me. God! Why doesn't he just go off and kill something and leave me alone!"_

Golden-amber eyes glinted as they grew half-lidded. "I know enough," he said softly and the words seemed heavy, like the air between them became thicker.

Kagome licked her lips and swallowed. "Okay. W-well I'm just going to get back to writing."

She gave him a nervous smile as she reached for her pen and notebook. Damn the feudal era and lack of electricity. Writing all this out on paper was barbaric, she would have given away the last jewel shard for a fully powered laptop.

As the priestess fumbled with the words on the page making little progress, Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and moved beside her. The movement startled her and she looked up at him just before he knelt gracefully beside her on the soft earth. It was getting closer to autumn and Kagome had placed a blanket on the cold ground. She could feel heat radiate off his body. When he sat down his silver hair moved like it had a mind of its own and gently grazed the skin of her arm that held the pen. The sensation was ticklish and Kagome accidentally dropped it, the tumbling pen landing in the demon lord's lap.

 _"Oops."_ She gave him an apologetic half-smile,"Um, sorry. Could you give me back my pen please?"

Sesshoumaru picked up the pen between two long tapered fingers. "This is a writing implement?" he said, then he sniffed it.

Kagome was half worried that he'd melt it. "Yeah, it's called a ballpoint pen. It has ink in the pen that rolls out onto the paper through a little ball at the tip, see?"

The demon lord could smell the ink. It was an ingenious little tool indeed, very interesting. He handed the pen back to the priestess and then peered down onto the words in her notebook. Kagome squirmed a bit at his new found interest in her studies. Then he suddenly snatched the book out of her lap.

"This is all wrong," he said in a bored tone.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. The nerve of this dog. "Hey! Give that-Come on!"

She leaned over him to grab the notebook and he smoothly moved it further away, then he sat it down on the grass on the other side of him.

"You require tutelage priestess," he said.

Kagome was half in his lap as she continued to reach over him to get her book back. Finally she gave up and pointed a finger at him. "You have some nerve mister!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the waggling finger and raised an eyebrow at it, then looked into her eyes and said plainly, "You need to be lectured."

A look of confusion ran all over the priestess's pretty face. "What?"

He gently moved her finger to the side and leaned in until their noses touched. Sesshoumaru allowed his deep voice to go slightly breathy, "Lectured priestess...in passion." His breath tickled the small hairs on her face just before he sensually licked her bottom lip, savoring the flavor of it.

It was then that the gravity of the situation fully dropped on Kagome's head. The demon lord gave her no time to adjust as he tilted his head to one side and glided his long tongue across her still-closed petal soft lips. The priestess let out a half-mewl half-protesting sound and began to pull away. Sesshoumaru was having none of that and moved forward as she moved back. She raised a hand to his chest but she did not push him away, she only stopped his movement forward.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled for words. "I-I don't think..."

His voice grew impossibly deeper and Kagome saw flecks of red swimming in a sea of golden-amber in his eyes. "Good, don't think." he whispered, "Feel...and learn."

Sesshoumaru ran his dexterous tongue up her throat and back to her moistened lips before stopping, hovering over her prone body. Kagome was still holding on to the ballpoint pen like a lifeline, as if gripping the slender tool would keep her grounded in this bizarre reality.

"Passion..." he hissed as he skimmed a sharp claw down her skirt, "is intensity."

Then he tore off the offending bit of clothing and the panties as well with a snarl. Kagome went wide-eyed and could not stop her gasp.

"Passion, is eagerness." And the demon lord leaned back slightly to move both ivory clawed hands under her sailor suit top and over the heated bra covered breasts beneath.

The priestess wriggled under him, but when she tried to touch him in return he stopped his actions on her flushed tits. She moaned in defeat and kept her hands still, nevertheless they shook and the pen laden hand gripped the implement harder.

Having felt she understood the lesson he moved on, claws fluttering over her nipples. "Passion, is devotion."

Then he leaned back down and kissed her longingly, almost lovingly. The demon worshiped her lips, her tongue, her teeth. The feeling was indescribable and Kagome absently noted that the kiss was indeed her first. She could have drunk deep of that kiss for eternity, but that was not to be. He had so much more to teach her.

The red of Sesshoumaru's eyes overcame the golden-amber for a brief flash as he said heatedly, "Passion, is rage."

Kagome felt his claws dig into her tits before the cloth of both bra and shirt were ruthlessly ripped in two.

"Oh God!" she screamed and felt the pen in her hand creak as some of the plastic began to crack from the pressure.

He lifted completely off of her then and slipped his Mokomoko-sama from his shoulder, then loosened his haori and hakama, but did not remove them. Kagome lay completely naked beneath him, feeling the silk of his clothing slither across her skin.

He lowered his hakama just enough to release himself and she glimpsed hints of thick magenta stripes on his hips. The raunchier aspects of Kagome's psyche thought it made the whole experience, him clothed and she unclothed, more carnal and vulgar. She unconsciously moved her own hips forward seeking gratification, freedom from all this...passion.

The demon lord smirked again and said, "And Passion, can also be misery..."

He entered her then and the intrusion forced her to bite down rashly on her lip. He licked along the battered flesh and tasted the sticky sweetness of her blood and the energy contained within. Then he started to move. He was large, so full within her despite the ease and gentleness of his pace. Kagome's bruised virginity adjusted little by little as Sesshoumaru pumped long, hard, and sure within her.

He added in a husky tone, "...or joy."

She was so close. Oh so close now, so close she could feel it on her skin, in her center, radiating off her hot body onto his as the desire between them burned. She cried out when he ceased. However the cry turned to a moaning mewl as he turned her face down, propping her up on hands and knees.

They had both rolled off the blanket on to the cold hard dirt, but she didn't care and barely noticed. She cared only for the throbbing of her core and the sweet promise of raw release that only he could give. Sesshoumaru entered her from behind, firm and smooth, then reached down behind him and picked up the previously discarded notebook. He casually tossed it, so the book landed next to Kagome's right arm and the hand that still held the pen in a vice grip.

"Write. All good pupils record their lectures," he said mockingly.

When Kagome didn't reach for the book fast enough for his liking he slapped her hard on the ass leaving the red imprint of his large hand upon it. She yelped before snatching the book and placing it under her.

Sesshoumaru rocked his hips slowly, then built up the strokes into a fervor, a fever pitch of coitus. His Mokomoko-sama had decided to join the game and slithered around her middle, one furry end played with a swaying nipple beneath her as the other end tickled the coarse hairs around her nub below.

"Oh fuck," she whispered harshly as her head swam with sex.

He hit every spot within her designed to draw out her lust, and said finally, "Passion, is suffering." Then he did the unthinkable as the furry appendage slid impishly away.

He pulled out of her quivering pussy and placed the head of his cock at her anus. Before Kagome could protest he was inside. The pain was incredible, but it mixed oddly with the pleasure from her core. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit down hard on her lower arm as she leaned her weight and his on the notebook below. She watched as her own red blood dripped down onto the lined white pages, obscuring her passion drawn scribbles. Sesshoumaru luxuriated in the feel of her tight little hole. He had to slow his pace to modulate his orgasm. The demon lord wanted them to climax together, to hear her scream as he filled her to capacity.

He dug the claws on his left hand into the yielding fleshy globe of her ass as he reached around to finger her other wet hole. "Do you feel it priestess?" he growled out between grunts, "Do you know what passion is?"

Kagome ripped her teeth from her arm and her back bowed inward. "Yes!!!!"

He rewarded her by thrusting his fingers and his cock so deep in her cunt and ass that she was sure they met in the middle of her body. The priestess's spiraled out of reality into the uncharted reaches of passion and ecstasy. She heard Sesshoumaru give a loud moan that turned into a full on howl as he pounded her harder and rougher than before. He emptied himself in her ass while pinching her clit between thumb and pointer finger as the rest of his digits continued to pump her sloppy tight cunt. The friction on her sensitive button caused her to scream again, voice cracking before she finally gave out. Her arms scrabbled on the ground, her pen hand dug into the dirt beneath them in a futile gesture as the tool became stuck in the earth.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he rode out his release. The experience was everything he had hoped it would be, and more besides. Oh but she needed more training, he had so much more to lecture her on. So many lessons planned. He ran his claws over her back lightly as he remained sheathed within her, loving it as the evidence of their spent passion dripped to the ground.

"Do you understand now priestess?"

Kagome shivered like a skittish horse. The pleasure, the passion had been so intense she thought she was dying. It took two tries before she was able to reply softly, "Y-yes."

He smirked then thrust forward hard making her moan into the notebook as the muscles of her ass clamped down hard on his cock.

"Very good," he said, voice raw with renewed need. "Now, ready your pen and let us continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot challenge (which applies only to Chapter 1) also wanted you to attempt a sexy scene without a lemon. I don't think I can write sexy without the lemon. Dammit I tried, but I just have to have the lemony goodness in there! It's like peanut butter with no jelly when it's missing. 
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.


	2. The Lecture: Censure

Kagome rubbed her eyes, looked down at the paper before her, and rubbed her eyes again. She had to have something in her eye, some bit of grime or grit that obscured her vision. Nope, it was still there.

"100% out of 100," she whispered to herself.

It was unbelievable, incredible, she'd actually passed Literature. Not only did she receive a passing grade, but she also managed to exceed the grade of her honor student study-conscious friend Ayumi. The teacher was enthralled and awed by her paper, so much so that she wanted Kagome to continue to write, to expand on those creative energies that she obviously had buried within.

 _"Oh you had something buried within you alright,"_ an evil voice in her mind supplied.

She gave a shoulder moving sigh and placed the paper back into the folder beside her on the grass. Every so often she'd take a look at it, and every time the words remained the same. The priestess shivered for a brief moment and it wasn't from the autumn chill. It was only her unconscious trying to shake off the vivid images that continued to creep into her thoughts. Of that day, in an ordinary forest clearing, with **him**.

Kagome refused to allow the demon lord's name to enter her brain, and she definitely did not dare voice it aloud. It was irrational, but she felt that merely invoking **his** name in any way would call **him** to her. The priestess from the future was trying hard to feel ashamed, to repent for what they had done, what she had allowed them to do that day. He laid with her many times in that patch of forest. Her virginity hadn't been taken, it had been destroyed, completely decimated. She'd gone back home, limping, and swore to avoid him wherever and whenever possible from now on. It wasn't the fear of being discovered by family or friends that bothered her or the fact that she had given away her purity to a man who was practically a stranger. No, it was the simple personal admission that she had enjoyed it and given the opportunity should would do it again...and again, and again.

In fairness, the experience had allowed her to produce a paper that saved her academic career. Unfortunately she faced a new conundrum. That teacher, now turned ardent fan, forced Kagome into joining the Poetry and Literature Club. The woman said that she had a rare talent and felt that sitting down with like-minded individuals would allow her work to flourish. Initially the young priestess had refused, leaning on her grandpa's embarrassing and oddly useful absence excuses and citing sickness. The teacher was persistent, a blood hound, and went straight to her mother with the request! Her mom was just too proud of her little girl and her new found talent to turn the teacher down. So, here she was again, a notebook before her and a pen in one hand trying to rekindle the magic responsible for producing that paper.

Kagome had gone so far as to return to the feudal era to write. Hoping with all her tiny being that the aura of the past would help her creativity. Alas, it wasn't working and she rested her head against the cool paper of her notebook.

_"I am NOT going back there. Nope, nothing doin'!"_

The **there** was that little portion of woodland where **he** had discovered her before. She had avoided it like poisonous miasma since that day. She stared down at her notebook again, even she had to admit that the few sentences currently written were pathetic and incredibly trite. It lacked everything that prior essay had supplied in abundance, intrigue, style...passion.

_"Ugh. Ok, maybe going to that clearing will help. I mean, it's not like he'll just be there waiting for me. I'm just being silly."_

She stood up, flicked some grass off her bottom, and made her way to that hidden place.

The priestess had to give herself a pat on the back for finding this location. It was surrounded by some kind of plant that obscured Inuyasha's keen nose a bit. She'd even managed to place a few of Miroku's sacred sutras around to warn off stray lingering lesser demons. A nice little sanctuary of quiet and security that she could use to study when she and the gang had a brief respite from Naraku and his plotting. However, it was obvious that all of these deterrents had been useless against **him** that day. She looked around and saw nothing, only leaves on the mulch-like ground and an occasional inquisitive bird on a tree branch.

_"See Kagome? Nothing. He's not here, now get to work."_

"Alright!" she said aloud, slapping her hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. "I can do this!" With a renewed sense of purpose and the firm knowledge that there were no kinky demon lords hiding in the brush, Kagome raised her pen to write.

At first she thought her creativity had returned. Words were spilling on to the page in a torrent that made her smile a bit. Yeah, she could definitely pull this off. Huh, maybe that teacher was right? Maybe she did have a knack for writing, who would have thought? Kagome paused for a brief moment to look at her latest creation. After reading the first paragraph, her oft-abused pen fell limply from her hand.

_"W-what? How did I write...this!"_

It was an account, written in exacting and lurid detail, of that day with **him** in this very haven. Subconsciously she had blurted it all out in her notebook. Oh the names were different, the circumstances slightly altered, but the story at its heart was a spot on match, and for the life of her she couldn't stop reading.

God, had they really done that? Had she really said those things? _"Why yes, yes you did,"_ she answered to herself. The picture in her mind's eye of them together was so vivid, almost too realistic, and the novice priestess and author began to rub her thighs together ever so lightly.

After a while she wasn't really reading anymore as flashes of images with them in various positions were pulled from her memory. The light rubbing became a bit rougher, but the friction just wasn't enough. Her pen-less hand drifted down over her sweater covered right breast and squeezed.

She frowned and her eyebrows knit slightly. _"No, it wasn't like that. It was harsher...better."_ And the hand squeezed again with more force, this time pushing a moan from her lips. The notebook soon found itself on the cold earth as her other hand came out to play.

"Yeah, that's it," she whispered as her blood pressure rose just a tad.

Her hands just weren't big enough, not like his, but she did the best she could to simulate his actions. The way he'd tweaked and teased each nipple, the way he seemed to mold her tits like clay and dine on them like the most luscious of desserts.

"Oh God." She had to stop this, she really did, but her body wasn't cooperating. Small fingers found the waistband of her new skirt and the panties beneath. Thank heaven she was able to get to the well half-clothed that day, the last thing she needed was a suspicious half-demon on her case, sniffing around her clawed up school uniform.

 _"Mmmm...claws."_ A naughty finger teased her clit. The memory of him running a sharp talon over that sensitive bundle of nerves before sliding a long tongue over her hot wet sex made her back arch and the lingering hand on her tit squeeze even harder. The thought and the sensations made her cry out and it took her a moment to realize she was sweating. Kagome was too hot, too warm and slick, she needed out of this skirt and these stifling panties. The bra would have to go too. Yes, much better.

She laid backward onto the ground, not paying any notice to leaves and sticks as they tangled in her blue-black hair. She was completely focused on her own pleasure, the steady pumping of her lithe fingers in and out of her pussy. The occasionally rub on her slippery hyper-sensitive nub. The quick pinch of a nipple as it grew taut and firm, almost painful on her breast. For all this, it still wasn't enough. Not nearly enough to drive her to the release she sought.

A wayward pinky finger inched along the rim of her anus and the priestess bit the side of her cheek. Her ass seemed to lift up on its own before that naughty little digit found the inside of her ass. Yes, this was it. This is what she was looking for. Kagome could feel her orgasm coming and she could hardly wait for it to sweep over her.

"Oh yeah, s-so close. So c-cl-"

"Good evening priestess. I see you have wasted no time in getting the creative juices flowing." The remark was followed by a velvet baritone laugh, a dark chuckle.

Kagome's eyes flew open as her pupils dilated. Not only had she been caught by **him** , but she had been caught booty lifted with fingers in twat and ass. Her whole body turned blazing red in embarrassment and frozen in shock. There was no way she could just play this off. She lay there continuing to blush, giving the demon lord quite an impressive display.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, didn't seem the least bit startled or surprised. Almost like he knew she would be there, in this clearing, molesting her own body. She looked amazing to his golden-amber gaze. A wood nymph laying in the forest clearing waiting upon his pleasure. Gods if he thought too much upon it he'd come.

He casually walked over to her discarded skirt and panties, and lifted the latter. Kagome's eyes were glued to his lips as she watched him place a sensual lick right on the crotch of her undies.

"I enjoy eagerness in a student," he continued in a blasé tone. "However, I did not give you permission to begin the lesson before me. For that, you require censure."

"Oh fuck me," she said in an abashed whine.

He placed the panties in his haori. "Yes, I intend to," answering the statement. "But no release for you, not for a long while priestess."

Despite her shame she felt her finger-stuffed pussy throb. Sesshoumaru leisurely moved between her legs and knelt between them. Kagome felt his satin-soft hair slide down her inner thighs. He took the hand implanted in her cunt gently out and up to his mouth. The demon lord's slitted golden-amber orbs never left hers as he ran that deliciously rough tongue over each cunt damp finger.

"Exquisite," he purred, and the priestess began to make out those little flecks of red in his irises. With the same tenderness as before, he replaced the hand back upon her sex and said quietly, "Continue."

She knew exactly what he wanted. This was so wrong, so utterly debauched. He knelt there waiting for her to masturbate under his patient gaze, to watch as her juices gushed and ran down her legs. Kagome could do nothing but close her eyes and comply with his soft spoken demand. Her movements were slow and she soon lost herself in her own desires. Only his warm ivory-tipped hands on her thighs reminded her that he was still present. Large slender fingers, longer than any human male, skidded up and down her legs. He caressed her with feather touches, the light contact mixed with the pressure of her own hand on her dripping pussy was pushing her to the edge of herself.

His voice came out rough, the tone more animal than human, "Do not come, until I permit you."

He moved one hand before her face and she watched in quiet awe as the claws retracted. Then he lifted her ass off the ground with ease and placed a slender index finger against her sweat-slick anus. He slowly eased into her until it was deep inside, at the angle she was in Kagome could almost feel his finger against her own within her body as she continued to abuse her cunt.

The priestess blinked rapidly as a drop of sweat slipped past the corner of her eye. This just wasn't fair! Between her own actions before he arrived and what he was doing now there was no way she could hold back. She was coming, and she wanted so badly to reach her release she could taste it. It was almost as if he sensed her thoughts or smelled her climax approaching, with a speed only he seemed to possess his finger disappeared from her ass and her hand was pulled swiftly from her trembling core.

Kagome let out needy whimper, "No! Please, I was-"

He silenced her with a quick flick to her clit. The zing shooting right to her short-circuiting brain. "Quiet. You were not given permission."

Kagome glared at him, her current state of undress making a bit of a mockery of it. Damn him! She needed that release! Her lust was turning to anger and the demon lord only smirked in response. It was then that she felt fur surround her wrists and the priestess looked down to see his Mokomoko-sama slithering around her arms like a boa constrictor. With a power and strength all its own, it forced her hands up and back behind her. She struggled with it at first, but much like the animal it mimicked, the more she resisted the more its grip grew tighter.

"I believe today's lesson should cover the subject of obedience," said the demon lord as he rose gracefully.

He moved around and grabbed one end of the furry boa and practically dragged her by the wrists to the nearest tree. Kagome felt sharp rocks and quite a few sticks scratch against the delicate skin of her back and she cried out. The pain blending with her still overheated and unappeased core.

"This is hurting. I-MMmrrpgh!" Obviously the boa had heard enough of her yammering and decided to stick the other end of its fluff over her mouth.

Ignoring her distress, Sesshoumaru raised her from the ground and commanded the rest of his Mokomoko-sama to cling against the tree branch above. Kagome hung there like a sheet on a clothesline, practically swaying. She had to stand on tip-toe to lessen the strain on her arms.

"Obedience, my little priestess...is observance."

She watched as he slowly stripped for her. Each article of shed clothing revealing muscle toned perfection. Magenta stripes graced cheeks, wrists, thighs, and ankles. The markings made the demon lord appear sleek, reminding her of a prized race horse or a decadent sports car, smooth curved lines and raw wild energy. She felt her juices skim down her legs as she moaned into the fur covered gag around her mouth. He seemed to really get off on her watching him and she saw his cock grow thicker above a downy cover of silver-white pubic hair. Kagome tried to rub her legs together, but whenever she did the boa would constrict her in harsh reprimand.

Sesshoumaru lazily tossed a section of hair behind his shoulder and moved directly in front of her. He supported both her legs with his hands as he lifted them around his waist. The priestess watched tendons jump and move under strong arms. He could rip her apart with those limbs, but she knew no fear only anticipation.

"Obedience," he continued, "is compliance."

He lightly placed a hand between her breasts and Kagome watched with wide-eyes as his claws glowed green. Her breathing grew labored and she forgot not to struggle. The priestess started to panic as luminescent tendrils of power extended from each fingertip, circling both breast and nipple, her neck, even the mounds of her ass. It covered her like a warm cobweb and after a moment she began to relax. Those whip-like strips of energy usually meant death, but she felt no pain as they brushed over her body.

It was only after she was completely calm did he enter her. Kagome's head fell against one of her arms at the intrusion. This is what she wanted, what she needed. She had been denied release once and her body reacted with a violent hunger on the promise that it would be able to meet it now. The rocking of his hips were slow, almost like he was toying with her. He'd let himself slip nearly all the way out before sliding back smooth and practiced within her heat. Kagome felt the glowing tendrils around her pulse and gasped so hard that she thought she'd swallowed a lump of fur.

Sesshoumaru licked a trembling nipple nonchalantly. "Do you know what definition for obedience I adore most, priestess?" His voice was all animal now, more a growl than actual speech.

Kagome shook her head once as tears of passion ran down her cheeks making the fur covering her lips go damp.

His eyes turned bleeding red and he hissed, "Submission." And all the bright strips of his power around her pulsed hard as the boa around her wrists contracted and his cock seemed to grow even larger within her, hitting all the right places.

Kagome's screams were barely muffled around the fur covering as one of the tendrils around her bottom dove into her ass, continuing to thrum inside her body. The strips around her tits became so tight and hot that her breasts turned a dangerous red, her bruised skin seeping into telltale black and blue. The last glowing line released her neck only to sway back and then forward like neon colored lightening, whipping her scratch covered back repeatedly. Each crack of the whip against her flesh made lights dance before her eyes and her pussy clench hard around him. Her hands clawed at the tree branch above her head, and she felt her wrists go raw from chafing against the boa as splinters embedded themselves into her fingers. Sesshoumaru was more vocal than she had ever heard him and the sound of his snarling howls were only outmatched by the wet slapping sound of his hot sex against hers.

Kagome saw his eyes flicker between fire red and glowing golden-amber as he half-whispered half-growled, "You may come now priestess. Come for me."

His words were the catalyst, the spark that transformed her smoldering core into an uncontrollable inferno. She screamed so loud and so long that she felt her throat go sore and was sure she tasted the metallic flavor of her own blood. It was too much, all too much. Being denied climax before and then having it forced into her like a battering ram now was more than her body or mind could take. Kagome felt her toes curl and her legs squeeze his waist in a vice before she finally passed out. The sheer magnitude of her orgasm pushed his to the forefront. The crushing pressure around his waist combined with the fierceness of his own release almost made his own powerful legs give out.

Sesshoumaru shook his head once to clear it as his broad chest heaved and air filled his lungs. Even unconscious his priestess continued to quiver and shake around his cock, and the vibrations kept him hard within her. He watched the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as he dismissed his poison whips and ordered the Mokomoko-sama to release her wrists. Kagome lay motionless in his arms and the demon lord could do nothing but chuckle ominously. His delighted sinful laughter echoing throughout the clearing.


	3. The Lecture: Demonstration

_"Where is she? I've been searching around for hours with no luck. Usually she's right by the well when she returns. Already checked there...twice. Maybe she went to go bathe?"_

A hand roughly pushed away an offending tree branch. Angry feet stomped through bushes and thick foliage and every so often a curse was muttered lowly.

_"This is ridiculous! When did I turn into a damn priestess detector? After I find her I'm going to-"_

Furious thoughts suddenly careened headfirst into a solid brick wall of confusion at the current scene. Within an ordinary looking forest clearing laid the missing priestess, and she wasn't alone.

_"What the hell!?"_

Wide-eyes gawked at the spectacle before it. This was a trick. An evil illusion thrown into the glade by Naraku or one of his incarnations. Saucer-shaped eyes darted around the forest and saw no lurking dangers, nothing but the rocking steady movements of the bodies in front of it. Shaking hands clenched into tight fists as a near-growl escaped half-parted lips.

 _"Alright this ends now!_ "

With an inflated sense of resolve a few steps of progress were made, inching closer to the edge of the clearing. The footfalls stopped cold as Kagome's passion-consumed voice called out, "Yes! Oh Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord's actions never ceased on the priestess as she continued to writhe above him. Only the slight rise of an eyebrow hinted that he knew they were no longer alone.

 _"Hn, an unexpected audience."_ Sesshoumaru briefly toyed with the idea of slicing the pest in half, but no. This little annoyance did have its uses. Besides, he absolutely loved to be watched.

Kagome's hands grappled at reddened breasts as her latest climax hit her hard. How long had they been at it, she wondered in afterthought. Occasionally Sesshoumaru did allow her to have a "recess", as he dubbed it. Yet, even during those brief respites between bouts the demon lord never left her body alone completely. He would teasingly stroke her arm or lay soft kisses on her face and neck. One time he had her write a complete essay as he languidly licked down her spine. Unfortunately, he found a typo in the prose and she was given another censure.

Sesshoumaru watched her face smooth out into a smile upon her release, then she looked down at him with the expression still threatening to split her face. The grin quickly turned wicked and Kagome rotated her hips once in a slow rough grind against him. Gods, she was an incredible little scholar.

The demon lord let out a small moan and breathed out, "Obviously these sessions have aided you priestess. However, I believe that all lectures can benefit from a demonstration."

The grin turned into a frown, but she stayed quiet. She already learned that, "pupils never speak unless called upon."

The demon lord leaned up with their bodies still joined. He nuzzled the side of the priestess's neck, licked a dollop of sweat, then whispered into an ear. The words were lost on the shadowed figure in the bushes, spoken too lowly for snooping sensitive ears to pick up given the distance. Regardless, a pair of attentive eyes watched the priestess flush hotly as the demon lord laughed sultry and dark. Kagome stood up and the demon allowed his long talented tongue to skim over blushing breasts, stomach, and thighs as she moved gradually upwards. The silent shape in the forest unconsciously let out a gasp as astonished eyes grew impossibly wider.

Once standing, Kagome turned in a small half-circle until she faced away from the demon lord, legs firmly planted on either side of his waist as he continued to lay patiently on the ground below. As she eased back down Sesshoumaru repeated his previous behavior, sensually licking her moist skin as she lowered herself. An abrasive tongue flicked across the back of her legs and a little nip was given to a pert rump as she moved downward. The demon lord's toned chest brushed against the priestess's back as she faced away from him. Only a brief motion of his hips was needed before he was once again buried deep inside, relishing the burning hot wetness of her needy little sex. The position of their bodies gave the witness in the shadows a striking and shameless view of Kagome's glistening folds as he glided with ease between them.

He allowed the flatness of his tongue to taste the sweat-salty flavor of her shoulder blade. "Readiness is all in the preparation," he said in a placid tone. Then he casually moved a magenta stripped hand around her, briefly tickling her ribs with his claws, to play with the puffy red lips of her labia before continuing, "I do not think we have done quite enough groundwork to execute a proper demonstration. Do you not agree?"

The watchful specter in the forest tensed as if the question was meant for them to answer. It was Kagome who replied immediately, "Y-Yes."

To the eyes of the watcher the demon lord seemed quite pleased at the answer. "Very good," he breathed and gave Kagome's raw and abused nub a soothing rub of a well-placed finger. "Now, move as I taught you and do not disappoint me." The next words where mocking, "You know how I dislike to repeat a lesson."

The demon had pulled orgasms one upon the other from the tiny woman in his embrace, but the frequent releases had yet to hamper Kagome's ability to find elation under his touch. Sometimes she found it a bit too quickly, not that he had any complaints. No objections whatsoever. Who would have known a human woman could be so responsive? Regardless of her enthusiasm, Sesshoumaru had no plans to spend too much time buried within her at present. He felt his own climax approaching once more and wanted this exhibition to leave a lasting impression.

Within the darkened forest shaking legs attached to a flustered body fell to the mossy ground.

_"H-how could she? How could she do this? I thought, I thought she..."_

The chaotic musings of the mind did not mirror the actions of the body as a trembling hand wiped across a slightly sweaty mouth before resting upon a muscled thigh. The hand on the tight muscle twitched and the sound of heavy breathing rose in volume in direct reaction to the pornographic scenery.

Sesshoumaru smirked at some devious thought all his own as Kagome started to make little noises and deeper moans. He cherished every squeak, mewl, and groan before leaning back, down on the lush fertile green of the clearing. He felt his body throb has he fought down his transformation. Magenta stripes became rough and jagged, vibrant slashes of color accentuating his lean form.

"That's it," he said with a voice gone gruff. "Time for the exposition to begin." The last word was a snarl as he yanked the priestess off his length and up to his face so fast that Kagome had to reach down swiftly in front of her for balance.

A long tongue and a hint of fang brutalized an already overused clitoris. Kagome thought she was going to split from her pussy up and melt all over his porcelain-skinned face, over that wet perverted appendage.

"Oh Fuck! Don't stop. Oh God don't fucking stop!" Profanities toppled out of the typically proper priestess's mouth in an array of bawdy verbiage.

He ceased his ministrations only long enough to order her. "Pleasure me."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Sesshoumaru growled into her cunt as her own silky tongue wrapped around the head of his impressive phallus. He almost dislodged her jaw with an erratic thrust when she forced him down her throat and moaned around his length. It took effort, but he finally pushed her off him, flipping her one-handed to the unyielding forest floor using a controlled strength only a demon of his caliber could manage without harming her. Sesshoumaru crawled up her body like a serpent, continuing to jerk himself off. His acute sense of smell easily picking up the musky trail of pheromones from Kagome, himself, and their captive audience.

The spasmodic hand previously placed on the thigh of the spectator had long since moved to the moist junction that lay between strong legs. The carnal act in the clearing commingled with the naughty excitement of not being discovered was overwhelming. Powerful muscles, honed by years of training, pushed eagerly against voracious fingers.

 _"I d-don't think I can take much m-more."_ Again thoughts refused to mimic actions and the fingers became greedier still.

Sesshoumaru laid the tip of his penis right on the priestess's lips and simply said, "Go on."

Kagome blushed despite herself. They had done so much in so many ways and still a command from him made her flush with humiliation. She was sick, she had to be. Totally and completely mad to enjoy this, enjoy him, and all this decadence. Her mouth sucked him down hard enough to make him hiss. Just as he taught her, the pressure on his length was steady and mildly rough. One of her hands squeezed a sculpted ass from behind as the other played with the soft fine silver hairs on his sack. Kagome was so far gone that she thought she'd come from this alone.

Golden-amber eyes seeped crimson and a sneaky Mokomoko-sama entered into the fray. The priestess wriggled and moaned as the boa wrapped around a bent leg and shoved hard against the tightness of her cunt. The prickling sensation of each silky hair causing havoc against her poor clit. Sesshoumaru's own lengthy tresses cascaded down his back to pool against her taut stomach and slither against shaking thighs. Kagome released him from the warmth of her mouth for a few moments, all thought centered on nothing but the stimulating brushes of the overeager fur. Her tutor had lectured her all too well and she licked her lips before giving the head of his cock a nibble with blunt human teeth.

The demon lord came in a vigorous rush of energy that made him light-headed. "Yes! Oh yes, my superb little apprentice!!"

The heated words were barely recognizable through his guttural drawl, but understood by all within the vicinity nonetheless. Sesshoumaru let loose a growl so untamed that the silent bystander in the woods paused their pleasure for a short moment. Kagome practically screamed around his cock as the Mokomoko-sama pummeled into her relentlessly. Her own release coated the fur as it wrapped around her legs vibrating, as if sharing in the demon lord's powerful orgasm. There was so much, too much to swallow, and cum slipped sluggishly from the corner of her mouth.

The unseen audience applauded the entire performance with a massive climax of their own. Hips jerked in barely controlled abandon as needy fingers lewdly caressed a sex that was aflame with want. " _Sweet Gods!"_ The overheated presence in the forest whimpered, biting down on a trembling hand to muffle a cry. "MMmmm. Unnngh."

Hearing the strangled noise, glimmering ruby eyes zeroed in immediately to the voyeur in the darkness and a slow almost-smile curved the demon lord's face. The figure hidden amongst the trees watched in morbid fascination as he lifted a magenta stripped arm and licked the evidence of his own release off slender fair-skinned fingers. Razor sharp fangs glinting in the dimming light.

_"Oh My God!"_

With a swiftness few beings could boast, legs stretched and ran keeping a frantic pace, moving almost blindly to escape that debased space of woodland and that depraved display.

In the nearby village, Miroku tossed another bit of timber on the small fire before him. As he bent down to blow on the embers and feed the flickering flames he heard the door flap of the hut move. His violet eyes shined with good humor and a bit of lechery as he smiled at the new occupant.

"Ah, Mistress Sango. Did you have any luck locating Lady Kagome?" he asked innocently.

The demon slayer's brown bewildered eyes never met his as she mumbled out, "Uh, n-no. Couldn't find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Story: When I first saw an Inuyasha, it was a Sango-centric episode and I had missed the 1st 5 mins. I honestly thought the kick ass woman with the big ass boomerang was the main character. I was kinda sad to learn later that this was not the case. One of these days I need to write a Sango fic.


	4. The Lecture: Oration

Kagome stepped off the city bus onto the bustling street before her. Men and women walked briskly to and fro around her, coming and going in the typical hustle and bustle manner that all large cities seem to thrive on. She walked two blocks south and came to a tall skyscraper. It was lovely to look at, but almost plain amongst its urban surroundings and the various and sundry buildings of similar height and grandeur that surrounded it. Its mirrored windows and cold steel oozed progress, enterprise, and wealth.

 _"Half-hour early,"_ she thought idly checking her modest Timex watch.

She should be happy about this, completely and totally ecstatic, heaven knows the Poetry and Literature Club members were buzzing like drones in a beehive over this event. Her Literature teacher was practically whirring at high speed in total elation.

Kagome's eyes fell upon the woman as she sat in the elaborately decorated atrium. The priestess was almost positive that the woman got there over an hour early. _"Pfft, she probably camped outside the previous night."_

You see, Kagome was now a literary star. A medalist winner of the prestigious Kanzen Publishing House's annual Prose and Poetry contest. Ambitious students from all over the country fought tooth and nail to even make it into the finals. Kagome had swept it all, earning the top spot in not only one but three categories.

Now she had to deal with all the publicity that came with the honors. Pictures in the newspaper and the publishing house's marketing materials, meeting with the judges and corporate executives, and last but not least giving a speech before the press. In return, she was getting a nice little sum of scholarship money for college and they were also going to publish her work. Not that she planned on taking advantage of the royalties or perks.

Naraku had been defeated. His gruesome final form had been completely annihilated and the Shikon No Tama was wished out of existence. However, the same magic that manipulated fate in order to drag her into the feudal era decided that it was time for her to pay her dues in the future. The priestess and time traveler was now firmly stuck in modern day Japan.

She couldn't accurately rationalize her feelings but Kagome wasn't distressed by this fact. She knew deep down that she would be able to return to the feudal era. Not now, and perhaps not for a long time, but someday. The secret awareness that her time in the present was temporary always managed to lift her spirits. Her feelings for Inuyasha had grown to critical mass and she longed to be reunited with him and her close comrades.

Yes, there was another that she did miss from time to time. The unspoken someone who only managed to creep into her thoughts when she was asleep. If you knew the priestess personally, then the goings on in a hidden clearing by Kaede's village would have been hard to credit, nevertheless it was truth. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had continued their secret liaison every day until the final battle. She didn't love him, and she was damn sure he didn't love her, but for reasons that seemed to be beyond them both they simply couldn't get enough of each other.

Kagome loved Inuyasha, that fact was obvious to everyone, but she lusted for Sesshoumaru. Maybe the infatuation was simply youthful exuberance running amok or maybe if she looked a little deeper within herself she would discover another emotion. Nope, neither of those arguments really fit in her mind. Their trysts had been just that, rendezvous that both of them enjoyed that relieved the stress of the day during their ongoing struggle against Naraku. It was a minor miracle that she did not get pregnant or they had not been discovered.

_"I always suspected that Sango knew something was up though. Huh."_

The teacher waved her over with an overly animated shake of the hand. The woman had practically become a stalker these days. Kagome was reminded once again on what a wonderful opportunity this all was, what a great writer she had become, blah, blah. The priestess was barely listening, only nodding her head once and a while to appear attentive. She only wanted to get this over with and meet up with Eri at WacDonalds.

A short dark-haired woman exited a rather impressive looking elevator and approached them. Kagome figured it was pretty obvious who they both were and why they were here. Her teacher had been squatting in their atrium for God knows how long.

The polished lady in the designer suit cut right to the chase, "The executives are ready for you now. You will see all of them in turn before attending a small press event." With that the woman turned back to the elevator.

The teacher looked a little flustered by the blunt words and directness, but it didn't bother Kagome. Sesshoumaru had been the master of directness...among other things.

They were going all the way to the top level Kagome observed. She tried to get excited and failed miserably. The office space was exactly as she thought it would be though. It repeated the same style and ambiance as the rest of the building. Brushed aluminum and hints of blocked glass, sickeningly expensive decor and artwork, and dozens of toadies in suits hopping like mad to meet the demanding whims of all the big cheeses. The dark-haired office lady took them directly to the corner office and a set of imposing light wood double-doors. A single knock was made before a slightly muffled "Enter" was uttered within.

The room looked bigger from the outside than the inside, but the view from the floor to ceiling windows was stunning. Kagome didn't really pay much mind to anything else for a moment. The shining skyline of Tokyo lay before her and very few would not have been awed by it. She was so entranced that she missed the introductions, not like anyone really seemed to care. Her teacher's voice brought her back to reality.

"Mr. Tarō Takahashi allow me to present the 1st place winner of your yearly Prose and Poetry contest, Ms. Kagome Higurashi." The woman beamed at her like a 1000 watt light bulb, overflowing with pride.

"Congratulations Ms. Higurashi."

If she were wearing heels she'd have fallen right on her rump. That tone, that deep velvety nuance on each word. Oh God.

Kagome couldn't keep her lips from moving before blurting out, "You gotta be kidding me."

Somewhere, someplace, perhaps in another dimension, the supernatural force responsible for her travails with the Shikon jewel and the feudal era was laughing its omnipotent ass off.

The dark-haired woman hadn't heard her or pretended like she hadn't. The teacher looked a little confused, but quickly recovered. The tall man with silver-white hair and rather striking amber eyes only smirked before looking at the short woman in the suit.

"Thank you Megumi. I will call upon you when we are finished here. Please be so gracious as to show Ms. Higurashi's adept teacher to the conference room."

Kagome thought her teacher would put up a fuss, but the woman turned mooney-eyed after the word "adept" crossed his lips. Kagome knew he could turn on the charm with next to no effort, problem was that he only did it to get something for himself. Sesshuomaru had no qualms with Machiavellian philosophy.

The demon lord looked both different and the same. The markings were gone, along with the slitted pupils, but the hair color remained along with the golden-amber irises. The biggest change lay in the length of his hair. It still looked soft as silk, but it was short, a fashionably close cropped style that most executives at his level fancied. The only problem was that it made him look younger, a little too young for the job, but who would have the balls to turn this male down for any reason? The nearly adolescent and angelic exterior masked a venerable and devilish soul beneath.

The suit he wore was like his old haori and hakama of the past, obviously fitted just for his lean toned form and ridiculously expensive. He crossed his arms, a habit he never saw fit to break, and she saw shiny silver cuff links adorning a silk shirt peek out from underneath his suit jacket. Sesshoumaru would never wear a shirt too short that it wouldn't flash the cuff in a chic manner, too déclassé for modern day demon lords. Kagome had a moment of reflection on whether she should run for the hills, perhaps jump out those large glass windows, unfortunately she took too long and the quiet click of the heavy wooden door was heard as the office lady closed it behind her.

"Your imagination when writing fiction seems to know no bounds, yet you are surprised that in all this time I remain?"

Yep, this was definitely him, right to the point as always.

The grip on her purse became tighter. "I-I never imagined it because I never, well, felt anything. No demons, not even a hint."

"Our numbers are diminished but we are not myth priestess, not yet."

He didn't sound the least bit put off by that statement. Then again, Kagome was almost positive that he figured extinction was somebody else's problem. His ego would never allow him to do anything as mundane as dying.

Something flickered in Kagome's brain. "Did you set this up? I mean, did you rig this whole contest thing just to get me up here?"

A full yet slender eyebrow rose. "Absolutely not. You were strangely fortunate priestess. Your prose was not my first choice, but it will sell better than the others...with some heavy editing of course."

Kagome felt her face heat up. _"Why you smug son of a-"_

"Obviously between now and our last lesson you have forgotten much." He ran a large hand through that short silver hair and the movement was so smooth that it seemed practiced. "Do you have a written transcript of your speech?"

The priestess played with the idea of throwing it in his face, but refrained. Sure they'd slept together, a lot, but she knew how he was. Sex with Sesshoumaru didn't give you carte blanche access to his royal person. Kagome dug into her purse hastily and then thrust the papers at him.

He took them adroitly with a long fingered hand that looked almost odd without the ivory claws to grace them and read the first page. Whatever glamor he was emitting disappeared from one eye blink to the next and those sharp talons were back and glowing green. Kagome watched in horror as her papers went up in green-tinted smoke. He hadn't even bothered to read the whole thing through.

"Ridiculous. Total garbage." He gave her a disappointed look, one that she thought only her mother could pull off. "Before we face the press this afternoon, you require another lecture." Kagome started to babble, he ignored her. "I can only blame your human ancestry. Clearly you can comprehend but not retain."

Kagome dismissed the snarky human-hater remark and said, "Sesshoumaru, if you think for one second that I'm going to sleep with you in this room..."

The demon lord now publishing magnate darted in to lick her bottom lip so fast that Kagome forgot what she was going to say next. "I don't have to think priestess. I know you will."

Buried within, some demented bit of her psyche was doing the happy dance, easing from the electric slide right into the macarena. Her body had already turned on the sweat machine and her eager sex was complaining about her panties, so restrictive.

He took her purse, and she let him take it. He walked her to the edge of a rather nice metal and glass desk, and she let him lead her. Kagome finally opened her mouth to protest but quickly found his tongue in it, and she let him continue. Admittedly, since the final battle and her dealings in the present it had been quite a long time, seemingly forever, and the priestess had really missed that long abrasive tongue of his.

The buttons on her top were being popped open one by one as he licked down her neck to her chest. He seemed rather pleased that her bra opened from the front and rewarded her with a nice long suck on an already impatient nipple. After her shirt was completely open and her skirt and panties found themselves dangling from an office lamp he continued, "Giving a speech is not the same as scribbling out an essay or waxing poetic priestess. It is a talent, an art of word play, presence, and voice."

Soon the suit jacket came off, then the shirt and cuff links. He left the tailored pants on though and Kagome couldn't help but admire his ass in it, that had always been one of her favorite features. He allowed her to stare at him for a moment, eyes sneaking down to that great ass as she licked her lips.

"We should begin with understanding the last of the three, voice."

A tapered finger on one hand flicked a hardened nipple while another from the other hand dove between her legs. Kagome let out a mewling gasping moan, as if her vocal chords had no idea what sound to issue.

"Sesshoumaru, they'll hear-"

He silenced her with a look that teetered on the brink of a death glare. "Pupils...remain...silent." He punctuated each word with a strong thrust of the finger right on that spot inside her that only he seemed to be able to find.

She'd gone spelunking around her snatch trying to find that damn spot on her own. No luck, only Sesshoumaru could place any appendage on that perfect point within her. Like all the other times he found that special niche the priestess's moans rose in volume. If he kept this up she'd be screaming. Fortunately for her that's not what the demon was after. He varied the strokes and the pressure so that the pitch and duration of each moan was different, as if he was composing a full sexual opera using only her sex and voice.

Kagome's legs were shaking so bad that she had to lean back against the desk for more support. He clucked his tongue at that. "No priestess, all wrong. One never slouches during a speech."

He slipped his finger out of her slit and the priestess gave another high pitched moan at the action. Then he grabbed her roughly and turned her around so that she faced away. Kagome heard the sound of a zipper being unfurled before she felt him. The cool cloth of his pants hit her thighs as he entered her slowly. He kept her back straight the whole time, she felt like she was being impaled from the bottom up, and dammit all if he didn't hit that spot just right the whole time.

"There, you see? Proper posture improves your presence priestess. All audiences react favorably to a strong and positive presence."

Sesshoumaru didn't waste any more time with foreplay, not really, his more bestial nature was growling to rip this tasty little bitch in half. He wouldn't, he had much more control than that, but the image of him fucking her to death made his dick jump within her. Eventually he lifted and bent her legs at the knees and Kagome was kneeling spread eagle on the glass surface as he pounded her from behind. After a while he forced her upper half part way down, her face looking directly at the office desk. She could see her reflection clearly in the semi-transparent glass.

Kagome's face was contorted in bliss as her hair swayed with their movements and her breasts jiggled in front of her own eyes. All thoughts of the outside world, her teacher, the office lady, even the suit-wearing lackeys on the rest of the floor were eradicated from her conscious mind. The priestess continued to look at herself in the mirrored surface and felt her climax approaching.

"Oh yes! It's so good, oh So Fucking Good!!!"

That laugh flooded her ears again, that dark low chuckle that dripped vice and raw sex. "Mmmm, skipping ahead? Very well, let us move on to word play."

The pounding became rougher, violent even, and the priestess's breasts bounced and slapped together in a lewd display topped with obscene noises. A clawed hand found one of her tits as the other grabbed the back of her hair in a cruel grip. When he forced his hips forward he pulled her hair back. Kagome thought she'd snap like a toothpick but the action made her spiral out of control.

"Have you missed this my little novice?"

"Ungh! YES! OH FUCK YES!!"

"What was that?" His voice took on that flippant mocking quality that only he could produce.

She didn't answer fast enough and he reached up under her shirt and clawed down her back. Kagome let out a wail that should have cracked the glass and he responded by shoving his fingers so far up her ass that they should have popped out of her mouth. Just as he expected the tiny priestess came like a rocket.

"Shit! Oh God!!"

Muscles tightened and her chest heaved. It had been a while since she had a climax of that magnitude. Neatly piled papers and quite a few office supplies went flying off the glass desk as her body shook from the force of it.

"Will you retain this lesson priestess?"

The demon lord never stopped his actions, not once. Kagome felt those slick green whips, markers of his power, extend around the hand on her back before slithering their way down and inside her already overstuffed cunt along with his already oversized cock. It was like having two dicks at once within her and she almost blacked out.

Kagome was weeping, bawling like a newborn. Tears trailed down her face running her makeup and dripping on to the glass beneath her. "Fuck yes! YES!! Oh God Sesshoumaru! Oh Fuck I'm Coming Again! I'm Coming!"

The priestess climaxed in a glorious display that made her sob even more. The demon lord could have tossed her head first out of those windows, into the air before that magnificent skyline, and she would have hit the ground with tears on her face and a goofy satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

The demon lord was nearing the brink as well, but he wanted to come in that tight little ass of hers again. It had been too long since he'd had the pleasure. He pulled out and back in fast enough to make her jump a half inch off the glass table. The furniture creaked and the glass wobbled at the force. The squeezing pressure of her ass as she continued to come wrenched his orgasm out like a rip cord. The power of his release was matched only by the howl that followed. It was a loud, inhuman keening yowl. Kagome was sure the whole skyscraper including the next building over heard the bellow, and she could care less. They laid there basking in the unbridled afterglow of copulation, partly trying to calm down and partly debating on whether or not to go at it again.

Sesshoumaru checked his watch.

It was Kagome who croaked out the first comment, "Sesshoumaru, why do we keep doing this?"

He stayed sheathed within her. The demon loved her little climax-induced aftershocks around his cock. "I haven't done 'this' in quite a long time priestess. Remember which year you are currently in."

 _"Long time?"_ She frowned a little. "You mean, you haven't slept with anybody else since..."

Kagome thought she heard him give a snort, maybe she was projecting. "Of course I have woman, do you honestly think I would ever turn to celibacy?" He sounded almost offended and a little slap on her ass confirmed it. "I meant, my inquisitive priestess, that you are this Sesshoumaru's prized student. No other woman has been able to provide me with this much pleasure."

She wrestled with some unnamed emotion. "Oh. Well, thanks. I guess."

The hand on her ass soothed the reddened flesh and she felt the dick in her ass pulse sending tingles down to her still-broiling sex. She never asked how he could do that, but heaven preserve her she never wanted him to stop.

"I believe you can show your gratitude in other ways. Perhaps recite the lesson back to me. Yes, a test is in order."

Kagome moved to sit up but a strong hand kept her on the table. "What!? This was great and everything, but they are going to-"

He ignored her, his typical response, and reached around to press a hidden button under the lip of the desk. Somewhere in the room, probably the door, Kagome heard a latch close shut with a loud snap. She went wide-eyed but her body was already raring to go.

If the priestess could turn around she would have seen red flecks trickle into his field of vision before he said in a low clear voice, "Now, on to your exam."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I change Sesshoumaru's name in the future? Well "taro" in English is a plant, learned "Tarō" (with the line over the "o") can mean "eldest son" or (without the line) "big boy". Of course I chose it for the former definition. I chose the last name "Takahashi" because I like his last name to match his original creator. My own personal quirk. Besides how many people will want to do business with somebody called "Destruction Man" or "Killing Perfection" or "Destruction of Life" (and so on). Great name for a demon assassin, but not one for a respected publisher and business magnate, or maybe it is.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. :)


End file.
